Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pose-aware feature learning system and object recognition system and, more particularly, a pose-aware feature learning system which trains a neural network based on a labeled plurality of image pairs, to predict whether an image pair depicts the same or different object and a pose difference for the image pair.
Description of the Related Art
Machine learning tasks such as classification often require input that is mathematically and computationally convenient to process. However, raw data such as images, video, and sensor measurement is usually complex, redundant, and highly variable.
Feature learning is a technique which discovers useful features or representations from raw data, and generates an output which is mathematically and computationally convenient to process in a machine learning task.